


Gettin' Lucky

by 2towels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alvin and the Chipmunks references, Lance Saves The Day, M/M, Singing Hunk (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron), Songfic technically, This is the best thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2towels/pseuds/2towels
Summary: "Let's...charm 'em." Lance didn't wait for a reply, raising his hands in a mock surrender and stopping halfway to the ceiling. Without warning, he sang, "Honey, you're a sweet thing," soulfully, spreading his hands and gesturing to the two soldiers. When his arms were appropriately positioned, he elbowed Hunk as hard as he could, who joined him like it was second nature for the next line in harmony, "and you look so fine."With a soft click, their communicators turned on, filling the rest of their team in on their current predicament. "All I ever wanted," Lance stepped forward as one of the guards lowered their guns, offering a hand with his palm raised to the sky, "is to make you mine."





	Gettin' Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmeme/gifts).



> Context:  
> [This is Lance and Hunk v. the Galra I will fight somebody for this beyond compare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXoWnTedrcE)  
> To anybody who follows me on tumblr and thought I was joking: b y e

"You would think, at some point, we would walk onto a Galra ship that didn't have all the lights off...." Hunk muttered, shuffling along the dark corridor wall carefully and trying to look down the turn they were approaching subtly.

Lance padded forward bravely, able to wedge himself into a slice of the wall that allowed him to see down both directions they had to choose between. "Can't they see in the dark? It probably doesn't even come to mind. The Blade bases are all dark, too."

Behind him, Hunk sucked in a breath. "Keith," He murmured, echoing over the communication link in their helmets as it was deliberately connected, "Can you see in the dark?"

The communication link started up twice, opening and closing, before Keith fully connected with an answer. "I don't think so." His voice was grave, near deadly serious, and Hunk tripped behind Lance, almost barreling into him as they both sucked in sharper breaths of wheezy laughter to control themselves.

"Keith. Buddy." Lance huffed quietly, "How do you not know?"

"Guys." Shiro's voice came in carefully, "Focus, or I won't put the two of you together for stealth missions again."

Hunk grunted, and Lance rolled forward into the hall once it was clear, waiting for his best friend to follow him.

As if not hearing Shiro's warning, Keith carried on with a serious answer. "When would I have learned I was? There's no frame of reference." A sound of something being clashed against came over his mic, and he swore quietly before disconnecting.

"Lance, two on your left." Pidge hummed. "Keith, how's your vision right now?"

The blue paladin heeded the warning carefully, squishing himself into a small space between two juts in the wall and nodding for Hunk to follow suit. He did so with difficulty, but almost lost it as he whipped his head to look at Lance when Keith replied.

"I can see fine. Same white tiles, same purple walls, same weird posters every other hallway." He huffed, "Pidge, am I close?"

"No. Three more blocks or so down, sorry. Also, what posters are you talking about?"

When the two guards passed, Lance followed the trail they'd come from with quick footsteps, tugging Hunk behind him and slipping into a control room that handled the nearby hangers. "We're in. What posters, Keith?" Hunk asked, flying to the controls to work at the machinery there.

"The ones that have Sendak's face on them? I can't read them, but they're all over the place. You guys...haven't seen them?" Keith's voice carried a soft hesitancy, and Lance and Hunk could tell he would be distracted on his way to meet them after shutting down the main hanger doors.

"Keith..." Shiro's voice began, but Pidge cut him off.

"You can see in the dark. I have never seen the walls well enough to decipher posters. Agree, team?"

"Agreed." Lance snorted, propping himself up against the side of the entrance to the control room once it had sealed.

Hunk gave a deep laugh as his fingers struck at wires below the main deck of the controls, shoulders shaking as he took in the information. "Galra Keith never ceases to amaze me. What a guy. Doors unlocked, Pidge."

"It's sort of weird that this is still considered Sendak's fleet considering we ejected him into space, right? Is it an honorary thing?" Lance asked aloud to Hunk, closing his main communication channel as to not clog up the line. "The Empire doesn't really seem like the sort of honorary type."

"Getting the hanger shut down now." Keith grunted through the speaker suddenly, his voice followed by a crashing sound and the low hum of electricity. "Main deck exploded." Was all he explained before he went offline again.

"Jeeze. Okay, Hunk start downloading that virus onto the computer for me. I'll check on whatever Keith just fucked--" Pidge was cut off by Shiro's command, and his voice had a strain that implied he was losing patience and time outside in the Black Lion.

"Pidge."

"Keith just...bluffed...up." She ammended reluctantly.

Before any reply could come, the door slid open beside Lance, causing him and Hunk to both jump. Hunk stood from the controls hastily as Lance backed further into the room, and the two Galra ready to enter the room did so with a menacing look once they had realized the situation at hand.

"Oh no." Hunk whispered immedately, clutching for his bayard before freezing once the leftmost Galra lined their gun in his direction. Lance swallowed, eyes darting around the room.

"Drop your weapon." The right Galra commanded, voice profoundly less deep than most of their Galra encounters thus far.

Stricken a moment, Lance did as the Galra beckoned without protest and took a deep breath after his gun had thunked against the ground. "You've heard of snake charmers, right, Hunk?" The Blue Paladin murmured through closed lips.

Hunk dropped his bayard as well, sending a bewildered gaze to his friend.

"Let's...charm 'em." Lance didn't wait for a reply, raising his hands in a mock surrender and stopping halfway to the ceiling. Without warning, he sang, " _Honey, you're a sweet thing_ ," soulfully, spreading his hands and gesturing to the two soldiers. When his arms were appropriately positioned, he elbowed Hunk as hard as he could, who joined him like it was second nature for the next line in harmony, " _and you look so fine._ "

With a soft click, their communicators turned on, filling the rest of their team in on their current predicament. " _All I ever wanted,"_ Lance stepped forward as one of the guards lowered their guns, offering a hand with his palm raised to the sky, " _is to make you mine._ "

 

" _Give me a clue,"_ They both sang passionately, Lance rushing forward to twirl the Galra as soon as they'd given in slightly to his dance, their weapon lowering a fraction. His singing was valiantly drawn out in perfect timing, but between phrases his expression betrayed his demeanor and emphasized the sweat on his brow, " _tell me what I need to do..."_

"...Guys?" Shiro's authorative voice tried.

" _To get lucky with you..."_ Lance took the other flanking Galra by the hand, and Hunk stepped back out of the line of sight, gathering their bayards silently and stepping back to the controls behind him. The trio twirled at Lance's direction, almost mesmerized by his beauty, and for a moment Hunk thought it was rightfully so.

" _Boy, I really love you...with my heart and soul,"_ Lance made a wild gesture towards their helmets, and Hunk got the hint, " _Honey won't you take me...where I want to go?_ "

"Pidge, can you tell me what's going on? I can't hold on out here much longer."

A sound of static, followed only by, "Oh my god," from Pidge's communicator came in reply.

"The control room. Keith, buddy, the control room." Hunk murmured frantically, jumping back in as necessary for Lance's harmonies. " _Give me a clue,_ "

The door opened again, and Keith arrived in it's doorway, bayard already weaponized in his hand. "Tell me what I need to do." He breathed, cutting his communicator off as soon as the words had left his mouth and the situation registered to him. His wide eyes flicked to Hunk from the dancing display Lance was putting on expertly, but Hunk only frantically gestured to Lance and kept singing as he turned to the controls fully.

" _To get lucky with you..."_ Lance, noticing Keith, spun both of his companions and winked fully at the Red Paladin while they were distracted, though Keith did not miss the franticness in his gaze.

"Pidge."

" _Gettin' lucky, mmm gettin' lucky, is really what it's all about..."_ Keith stuttered into the song's beat with soft, uncertain hums, jumping when Lance nodded for him to help Hunk instead.

"Shiro..." Pidge choked, "They're...I'm gonna let Lance explain this one when he gets back himself. I'll have video, no worries. Hurry up, Hunk."

_"Gettin' lucky, mmm gettin' lucky, is something I can't do without..."_ Lance cleared his throat as one of the soldiers pressed against him, spinning him once instead of the other way around again.

"There's only seventeen percent left, I'm almost there...." Hunk whined, jumping in time for Lance's new verse,  _"Honey I've been waitin', waitin' patiently..."_

Shiro's long groan came over the speakers.

_"Let me unlock your heart boy...I think I've got the key..."_ Lance dipped one solider and grinned down at them as their helmet slid off. When he straightened, he twirled the other and mimicked the action with them.

Hunk bellowed, " _Give me a clue, tell me what I need to do, to get lucky with you..._ " as the download finished and he ripped out the cables he had attached to the controls. "Pidge," He supplied, "We're going to need to get out of here very fast once this song ends."

" _Give me...a clue..."_ Lance drew out, sending a frantic glance to his companions, " _tell me what I need to do...to get lucky with you..."_

The line repeated, and Keith jumped forward to capture one of the soliders from Lance as they pressed a kiss softly to his cheek and tried to nuzzle in. Lance twirled the other frantically to distract them from the small commotion, but they nuzzled in as well, pressing kisses to Lance's cheek and almost purring. Lance repeated the same line, but his pitch was steadily rising, and Keith rushed foward to seize that soldier as well.

"We should go." Hunk half-laughed, nervousness creeping into his voice as Keith used cables plucked from the control station to tie the soliders together, both of them batting towards Lance and hissing now that they'd been pulled from their distracted states.

" _Give me...a clue...won't you tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you?"_ Lance scrambled for his bayard as Hunk threw it to him, backing out of the room quickly and giving a small wave to the soldiers as the three of them rushed away.

"Oh man, just leave out of the opposite hanger. Run fast. Shiro, those doors are opening in two minutes, be ready to swoop in and catch the three of them. All of you hold hands and do not let the vacuum of space rip you apart." Pidge instructed carefully, typing coming over her speaker the more frantic it became.

Shiro grunted, presumably steadying the Black Lion, "You all know how much I hate catching people as they hurdle through the vacuum of space, so everyone stick together."

They did as they were told when they approached the hanger, linking arms and hands firmly with each other and jumping as the hanger doors opened, air suctioning out of the bay, alarms blaring, and their suits sealing automatically.

The Black Lion received them expertly, and when they were all inside its maw and safe they finally heard the elusive voice of Allura. "Paladins," She began carefully, "What was that?"

Distantly, they could hear Pidge laughing from beyond the microphone, and Shiro was uncharacteristically quiet as they all climbed into the cockpit of the Black Lion. They hurdled through space at beyond a light speed, as usual, and when Lance finally spoke, they were more than halfway to the castle anyway.

"I expertly evaded capture for both me and Hunk." He replied, cockiness filling his voice and wavering only when Shiro turned over his shoulder.

"Sit down." Their leader said, and they all shut up for the remainder of the ride.

After they had landed they filed into the control deck, where Pidge was pulling up a video image on the holographic screens three times their height at the front of the room, Coran was standing over her twirling his moustache expertly, and Allura stood with her arms crossed at the center of her control bay. All three limb paladins returning from the mission stood stiffly at the entrance, waiting for more information, and Shiro moved to the center of the room before facing them, furthering their tension. It was clear between the three that Lance was sweating the most, and Keith the least, but they stood firm together as a team, hoping the notion was admirable alone.

"Please explain what happened." Allura said stiffly, glancing at the screen of paused security footage behind her and looking more miffed than curious.

Hunk cleared his throat and looked at Lance, who rubbed his face. "I," he began loudly, "Valiantly saved our lives."

"Lance." Shiro grit out, "I don't need to tell you how innappropriate whatever happened just was. Give us the play by play."

He groaned, moving to his seat in the command center and flopping into it exhaustingly, "Hunk was getting the information, Pidge was watching Keith's progress, and they snuck up on me while I was watching Hunk work. Singing was the first thing to come to mind, I can't help the spirit in my heart and soul in my voice."

The video began playing, and Coran produced a towel to hand to Lance so he could wipe his face. Shiro's retort was momentarrily forgotten as he turned to the screen, and Lance's twirl and song was filtered to them through pirated security film.

Each member of the team, save Lance, watched the video with fascination they couldn't deny, Pidge peeling into laughter again at the display and Shiro rubbing his face halfway through the song to mask the quirk in his lips.

"This worked." He said simply as the video tapered out, turning back to Lance, who was rubbing his cheeks as if to remove the stain of the Galra kisses.

"It did." Lance said hurridly before Shiro could continue, "It worked and I'm probably never going to do it again because I've never been more happily terrified."

"You have a Galra fanbase now." Hunk mused, "They're probably going to put your face over some of those old Sendak posters."

Lance laughed loudly, turning to Keith. "And Keith will be the only one to see them!" The Red Paladin flushed in return, eyes stuck on the screen as the Galra soldiers were pulled aside by him.

"Are humans equipped with enchantment properties?" Coran asked idly, straightening his spine and glancing around the room to look carefully between Lance and Keith, "Perhaps against Galra specifically? They certainly looked affected, and even Keith was a little mesmerized in the moment, it seemed." Pidge howled again and waved her hands as she left the room in a personal dismissal, Hunk huffing and holding a hand over his mouth as he followed after.

"No, Coran. Lance has some nice pipes, though." Shiro said thoughtfully, "Hunk, too. You did well out there, boys, but don't try something so reckless again. That was dangerous." As Lance slowly lowered the towel from his red face, Shiro shook his head and watched Keith, who was shuffling subtly more towards Lance's seat, with a pointed gaze.

When the Red Paladin reached his destination and Shiro gave him the grace of privacy by distracting Coran and Allura, Keith swooped down before Lance could notice him and brushed his lips awkwardly across his teammate's cheek. Lance's startled squawk and turn towards the source of the poor kiss attempt led to him almost frantically falling out of his seat, and him and Keith shared a strong gaze as the video tapered into Lance's last line of the song before cutting out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr for more literary adventures](http://2towels.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Me: does everything have to be Klance??  
> Also me: No but it doesn't goddamn hurt


End file.
